Thundertree
On Toril Thundertree was a city that prospered on the edge of the Neverwinter wood. It's population was a little under 100 people and the city was supported by its timber exports. When Mt. Hotenow erupted taking out most of Neverwinter the people of Thundertree evacuated as best they could and the city was left in ruins. Notable among those survivors were Mirna and Thel Dendar. Thundertree is also known as the birthplace of one Aribeth de Tylmarande https://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Aribeth_de_Tylmarande . A green dragon known as Venomfang moved into an abandoned tower within the city, and soon to follow were a group of Green Dragon Cultists led by a man named Favric. Ash Zombies created from the devastation of Mt. Hotenow as well as Twig Blights from an unknown source inhabited the ruins of Thundertree along with some giant spiders. A druid of the Emerald Enclave named Reidoth also inhabited the city, seemingly to keep an eye on all the monster activity there. When the storm hit Toril the city of Thundertree transported over mostly in tact, aside from a few buildings missing or shuffled around. It landed south west of Blackaxe territory, right across the river from Holzdorf. The majority of Thundertree landed within a Fae Forest. The heroes of thundertree were first direct to the town in search of an old Emerald Necklace belonging to Mirna Dendar when she lived there and ran the herbalist shop. They needed this necklace to get information from the Lady of Neverwinter. You can see the full recount of this tale here Week 9: The Dragon is Real .The heroes battled much of the evil in Thundertree but could not stand toe to toe with the dragon, they escaped with Mirna's necklace back to Phandalin. Dargrim Rustfire severely wounded both internally and externally from the Dragon's poison breath fell into a coma and was hospitalized in Holzdorf. Dargrim never fancying himself an adventurer retired from the group, planning to find his clan that traveled the world looking for odd jobs. He sent what he felt should be returned to the group with Nars Dendar who met up with the heroes in the mines of Phandelver. The Heroes of Thundertree returned on Callux 15.and slayed Venomfang with surprising ease. The full tale can be found here Week 16: Venomfang. Clearing the ruins and leaving with the better part of a green dragon for crafting the group returned to Phandalin where Nilsa Dendar alongside Nars used their fathers old workshop to craft several items from the parts, including a personalized small blade for every member as well as boots for Ulfar Copperfinder and six javelins. The remaining pieces of Venomfang were traded to one Eorlund Gray-Mane '''in exchange for his infusing several of their crafted pieces (6 javelins, Ulfar's boots, and a set of handwraps) so that they could be used to their truest potential. Nilsa Dendar still possesses several of the smaller bones that could not be made into battle ready items. And from Callux 15 to Frostforge 16 (exactly two weeks before Nars 16th birthday) Thundertree sat, completely abandoned. Upon returning from Ravenloft Nars Dendar saw much change in Phandalin which he was not a "Phan" of. The giant mansion, the rise of Halia, the entrance of the Copperfinder bank to name a few. Phandalin did not feel like the place Nars grew up in. And as it turns out his family isn't even from Phandalin. He spoke to his mother, an Eladrin named Morgan at his Ladies Lake, as well as a Nymph. With all of these woman's collective insights Nars came to one conclusion, he would repopulate Thundertree and make it a city where Fey and mortal could live in harmony. A place that respected the old ways. Nars and Mirna did just that. Using her fortune from the Phandelver mine share Mirna hired tradesman and a caravan set off to Thundertree. While Mirna went to work with civic planning Nars had something he had to do. At the Lake Nars struck an accord with a Nymph. He would be allowed to take a Weir tree from the deep woods were he to plant a Gulthias in it's place and one where the old Thundertree stood. She told him that Gulthias made a sound like thunder and would be appropriate. Nars took the '''Weir tree https://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Weir which is a brother to the Oak, Nars spirit tree, and fashioned a large table. The table could have 12 people standing around it. Nars made the table round, no beginning or end. And more importantly no head. The table would rest in the adventurers guild which Nars was renaming The Adventurers guild of Thundertree, which was once known as Carp's Adventurers Guild. When Nars encountered the guild in Frostholm on Red eye 1https://frostholm.wikia.com/wiki/Week_22:_Murders_and_Miners something became abundantly clear to him. They looked to him for leadership. This was further cemented when they met again in Phandalin https://frostholm.wikia.com/wiki/Week_26:_Priorities in the wake of the leagues trip to the Feywild. He would no longer turn away from this duty. Nars built the table where he would take his most trusted members and meet to discuss whatever events were unfolding before them. At this table everyone would have an equal voice and would be heard. Nars brought this table just outside the forest and around it built a great hall to house the league, and to serve as a fort and first line of defense for Thundertree. Nars sent word out and recalled the guild back to Thundertree, where he laid his vision before them and assumed command of the guild. Their first act, take on the dark towers generals and bring their friend home. By Telar 16 the entirety of Thundertree had not been restored. Mirna made sure to get the inn up and running as well as rebuild the tower so that the citizens of Thundertree had a good place to retreat should they be attacked. Their first line of defense was known to very few. A unicorn from the Moonshea isles named Kamerynn. He came to Nars in the forests when Nars went to collect the Weir tree, Nars told him what he was doing in the area. Being an emissary of Chauntea and a protector of the deep woods Kamerynn decided to settle in the Fae Forests surrounding Thundertree. He pledged to Nars cause and now roams the forest keeping both Fae and mortal (and trees) alike safe from harm. The only other fully intact buildings by this time are Nars guildhall, Mirna's trade school, and Barthen's Provisions. Much construction is underway but is being halted to accommodate the festivities celebrating Mirna's inauguration as Baroness, Nars journey into adulthood, and the many good deeds of the Heroes of Thundertree . A budding druid's grove is also manifesting around the Gulthias tree Nars planted in place of the harvested Weir tree. Beware those who cross into its boundaries holding iron. Soon Thundertree will be restored to it's former glory, and beyond. Although Mirna is at the helm, Thundertree is run as a meritocracy. Those who pull their weight and contribute to the community get rewarded above and beyond. Anyone who shows skill in a trade, and dedication to fostering that skill receives a scholarship to Mirna's trade school. The same premise is applied to positions in the guard and the adventurers guild. Everyone eats, everyone is given a fair shake, but those who apply themselves and do good work are assuredly rewarded. Thundertree will continue it's timber exports but will never harvest from the deep woods. They also have access to a lot of lake and river fishing, as well as the ability to export using the waterways. They also serve as a great stopping off point for travelers to rest and resupply. Any woodsman who are willing to respect the Deep Woods can find a lot of work in the area as well. Currently Mirna is looking for someone to run her old herbalist shop as she has neither the time nor the inclination to do so while functioning as Baroness. Characters of note residing in or around Thundertree: Pretzel the Awakened Llama Kamerynn the Unicorn Mirna Dendar Nilsa Dendar Elmar Barthen Sir Bandon Crownguard Desmond Bookbinder Elandora Pathfinder Reidoth (?)